Episode 4030 (24th June 1996)
Plot Mike worries that if Stephen doesn't pass the order the business will fold. Terry doesn't like the way Vera quizzes him about his private life. He makes a play for Raquel, inviting her out for the night but she tells him to get back into the gutter. Terry makes a big thing out of the fact that Raquel won't work evenings. Audrey isn't impressed when Alf reveals his building will be the old folks' home, Mayfield Court. Don lays into Mike, accusing him of setting him up with a duff business. Stephen assures Alma that he only got at Mike because of the quality of the work, not because of her pass. She admits that she told Mike what happened and Stephen begins to get a bit sick of the whole business. Liz is disappointed when Fiona refuses to visit Steve on his birthday as she doesn't want to give him the wrong impression. Raquel makes a poster to advertise her aromatherapy at the salon but Fiona thinks it's tacky. They fall out and Fiona breaks their agreement. Raquel tells her that she can always work from home. Jack is horrified when Vera rows with Raquel for not working evenings. Raquel points out Terry wants rid of her so that he can take her job and Vera thinks it's a good idea. Vera sacks her and she leaves the Rovers. Jack is appalled. Tricia dresses up for a night out with Terry but he turns up with a bottle and orders a takeaway after they make love. Audrey announces to the OAPs that Mayfield Court is to be named after Alf. Lily Dempsey is furious. Josie prepares a meal for Don but he can only think of Mike swindling him and tells Josie that he blames her for the mess he's in. Terry tells Tricia he's been through the books at the Rovers and it's not the gold mine he thought it was. She enjoys his attention. Josie tells Don it's typical of him to blame someone else - Ivy, Julie Dewhurst, Denise, Nick and now it's her turn. She tells him that she's getting out whilst she still can and leaves him. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce *Lily Dempsey - Thelma Ruby Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *5 Crimea Street - Communal hallway and Tricia's flat *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Terry is pushing his luck with Raquel, and Don Brennan is spitting fire after a more than frank exchange with Mike Baldwin. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,310,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes